


Terratale

by JazzyJazz98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Frisk isn't mute they just don't have written dialogue like in the game, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings: G, Terranigma/Undertale crossover, possibly slow to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJazz98/pseuds/JazzyJazz98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, before the reign of King Asgore Dreemurr, humans and monsters lived on the Aboveground, the surface half of the world. For years, the two races lived together in harmony; it was a time of peace, tolerance, and love. But that all changed when humans began to hate and fear the monsters. Asgore's ancestor, Irpac Dreemurr, scarified himself, allowing his people and their human allies to escape into the Underground. The Aboveground was destroyed, and a civilization was formed in the Underground. In time, the surface world had been forgotten.</p><p>Years later, Asgore Dreemurr and his Queen, Toriel, rule the Underground, living in the Capital with their son, Asriel, and their adopted child, Frisk. Frisk, a good-natured, but somewhat mischievous child, follows his brother down into the basement of their house, something they were told not to do. It is on that day that Frisk's life in the Underground changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The village was in ruins. Tidy, little cottages were now nothing more than piles of straw, wood, and masonry. Stables and barns turned smoky black as enchanted flames burned them to the ground. The dirt path was littered in the deep scars made by the blade of a great and powerful broadsword. This village, once a peaceful place for humans and monsters alike, was now another victim of war.

The monster King, Irpac Dreemurr, stood amid the fallen village, his broadsword drawn and his shield ready to defend. His body was covered in hideous wounds, dust seeping from them and staining the ground. The king was exhausted; he’d been defending himself from his enemies all night without a rest, and even now, when the morning sun was peeking over the horizon, the challengers refused to stop. The weary king looked up at the seven humans before him. They were powerful beings, mages with strong SOULS, high LVs, and an abundance of EXP. Just one of them was enough to slaughter millions. Irpac’s eyes narrowed; he wouldn’t allow them to win. Not yet. 

“Give up, Dreemurr,” the leader mage called out. “Look at yourself: you can barely stand, your body is crumbling away, and you’re all alone. You’re only prolonging the inevitable.”

“My body may be weak,” panted the king. “But my Determination is strong.”

“Your determination? Strong?” The seven mages began to laugh cruelly. “You’re delusional, you wretched beast. Your determination is nothing compared to ours.”

“Maybe, but I will continue to use what little I have until I’ve been slain,” Irpac shot back. “I will never back down, not before my people and allies find safety.”

“You really think this will save them?” another mage jeered. “You really are a fool.”

CRACK!

A bolt of magical lightning came down from the sky, aiming directly for the boss monster. With the little strength Irpac still had, he turned, his shield blocking the bolt before it could strike him. This left him open for another attack, and a beam of lethal magic shot towards the king’s exposed back. 

“ARGH!” Irpac bellowed, falling onto one knee. His shield and sword slipped from his hands, clattering against the ground. With his body now open for attack, round after round of powerful spells were cast, and Irpac was assaulted with unrelenting magical force. The king held on for as long as he could, but eventually collapsed, his body aching to rest. There was silence; the mages waited to see the king’s body turn into a pile of dust. Seconds passed, soon becoming minutes. The body still remained. 

“No,” murmured a mage. “He can’t still be alive...no monster could ever survive such an attack…”

But, to the mages’ dismay, the body began to move, and it slowly stood back up. It seemed that death would have to wait; the king’s Determination hadn’t faded just yet. The mages backed away.

“This has gone on for far too long,” said the leader mage. “The time has come...we must use our ultimate spell.” The other six mages gasped.

“The ultimate spell?” One of them echoed. “But...that spell’s power is equal to that of a god’s...that spell could destroy us as well. It could even destroy the entire world.”

“For the sake of humans,” the leader mage began. “We will have to take that risk.” 

The decision was made. Together, the mages began to put their magic together, charging up a powerful attack that filled the land with an ominous, white glow. Irpac watched. He would not run. He would not beg for mercy. He would not even defend himself. This was how his life would end. His eyes closed, and his maw opened, emitting his final words:

“My wife, my child, my people, my comrades...live on.”


	2. Troublesome Children

“Frisk...Frisk…? Frisk!”

Frisk’s eyes snapped open as the voice tore them from the realm of dreams. After fighting off momentary daze, the child realized the fluffy, white goat boy standing over them.

“Golly, are you ok, Frisk?” the boy, Asriel, asked, his eyes shimmering with tears of concern. “I saw you tossing and turning...were you having that dream again?”

Frisk nodded.

“That’s no good,” murmured the young boss monster. “Maybe you should go outside. Dad’s flowers are in bloom and they’re really pretty. They might help get your mind off bad dreams. But we’ll have to wait until after breakfast, ok?”

Frisk nodded again, throwing off their blankets and getting out of bed. They then followed Asriel out of their shared bedroom, down the hall and to the living room. Asgore was there, setting the table for breakfast. Upon hearing his children, the king turned, a warm smile on his fuzzy face.

“Good morning, Asriel,” he began. “And good morning, Frisk. How was your night?”

Frisk explained that they, once again, had had the strange dream about the king of old, Irpac Dreemurr.

“Oh dear…” the king murmured. “I suppose the golden flower tea remedy didn’t work. I could’ve sworn it was a cure for strange dreams.” Asgore paused, scratching his head in thought. “Actually...I think it may have been chamomile tea instead. My apologies.” 

The child informed their father that it was alright, before sitting with Asriel at the table.

“Er, actually, Frisk,” Asgore began. “I just remembered...Tori said something about wanting to talk to you when you’ve gotten out of bed. She’s waiting for you in the kitchen.”

Asriel glanced nervously at Frisk. Usually, when Asgore said that Toriel wanted to talk to one of them, it meant trouble. Whatever mischief Frisk had gotten themselves into this time, the goat boy hoped his mother wouldn’t be too harsh with her scolding. Frisk got up from the table, slowly making their way to the kitchen. They peeked inside, seeing the goat woman standing at the sink, scrubbing away at the pots and pans she had cooked with. Quietly Frisk approached, their feet padding against the cool kitchen floor. They reached Toriel’s side, daring to look up at her. Her eyes stayed focused on her dish-washing, although the slight flick of her ear indicated that she was acknowledging Frisk’s presence.

“Good morning, Frisk,” she said, her voice pleasant as always, but containing a slight hint of disapproval used only when Toriel was preparing to use discipline. Frisk let out a soft reply. “Forgive me for taking you away from breakfast, but there is something very important I must discuss with you.” Toriel’s ruby eyes fell on the child, her stern gaze causing Frisk to fidget nervously. “I was informed by Dr. Alphys that you had visited her lab and ruined the metal body she had been working on. Is this true, my child?”

Frisk slowly nodded, their head bowing in shame. Toriel shook her head, removing her hands from the soapy water and wiping them against her apron. She turned to Frisk, her arms folded against her chest, and her lips in a firm line.

“Frisk,” the she-monster began. “I do not understand why you behave this way. Why must you cause so much chaos? Must I have someone assigned to you? Someone who will make sure you stay out of trouble?” Frisk shook their head, sniffling and blinking back tears. “Explain to me, my child. For what reason do you cause trouble?”

Frisk explained that they didn’t mean to cause trouble; when they went to Alphys’ lab, they had only wanted to see how the metal body worked, and had no intention of breaking anything. Tears began to run down Frisk’s face. They weren’t sure how to explain it; maybe they were bored, maybe they were secretly troubled, Frisk just didn’t know why they got into trouble, they just did. Toriel watched the child, her gaze softening ever so slightly. With a small sigh, Toriel knelt down, wiping away the tears from Frisk’s face.

“Cry not, little one,” she cooed. “I am not angry with you. I only want to understand you. It seems that ever since you became a Dreemurr, you have been getting into incidents like this.” Toriel paused, her eyes closing. “My child...forgive me for bringing up such a serious subject, but...I understand it is not not easy to join a new family, especially one of a different race. You...you miss your parents, and you long for the life you once lived, is that right?”

Frisk didn’t respond, instead bringing up an arm to wipe away the new batch of tears streaming down their cheeks. Toriel rested a hand on Frisk’s cheek. Frisk let out an apologetic whimper.

“Shh...it is alright, my dear. Come now.” The goat woman pulled Frisk into a gentle embrace. “I know we cannot replace the family you lost. But please, let us care for you. We wish to give you a good life. I know it was what they would have wanted.”

Frisk slowly nodded against their mother’s garment. Toriel ran a hand against the child’s hair.

“Frisk,” Toriel murmured. “I know you can be a good child. You just have to try. Can you do that for me, dear?” Frisk nodded again. “That is good. Now, Frisk, I will let you go eat breakfast now. After you eat and get dressed, please go to Dr. Alphys and give her an apology, yes?” Frisk nodded once more. Toriel smiled. “You are already becoming a very good child, Frisk. Now, off you go.”

Frisk wiped away the last of their tears, before returning to the table. They sat beside a squirming and misty-eyed Asriel.

“Oh man,” he began. “Are you ok? Sh-She didn’t ground you for a month or anything, did she?” Frisk shook their head. Asriel let out a relieved sigh. “Oh...good.”

 

The metal doors of the Royal Laboratory slid open, and Frisk stepped inside. They were greeted to the hiss of a blowtorch coming from upstairs. Ascending the escalator, Frisk spotted the reptilian she-monster standing at her desk, a metal mask over her face. She seemed to be reassembling the metal body Frisk had tampered with before, and as Frisk grew closer, they could hear her grumbling about a Mr. Happstablook being unhappy about the delay, and the sweating problem she was apparently having. Frisk called Alphys’ name as loudly as they could. The flame of the blowtorch suddenly went out, and the she-monster turned, removing the mask from her face.

“F-Frisk?” She stuttered in surprise. Behind the shiny, round glasses, Alphys’ eyes darted towards her work. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Frisk apologized for disrupting Alphys’ progress. As the she-monster listened, her eyes widened slightly at the genuine tone in the child’s voice. That, coupled with the look of guilt on Frisk’s face, caused a sympathetic smile to appear on Alphys’ face.

“O-Oh, um, i-it’s alright, I suppose,” she said, waving her hand carelessly. “D-Don’t worry about it. Actually, I-I should be thanking you. I needed to make some adjustments to the body; h-had it not been for you, I w-wouldn’t have noticed the problem until later.” Frisk had a feeling Alphys was only telling them this to make them feel better, but they decided to go along with it if it made the timid scientist happy. 

 

Frisk reentered New Home after the short trip back from Hotland. Their footsteps echoed through the house; the place was ominously quiet. Confused and a little nervous, Frisk called out for Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel, hoping that one of them would appear. Almost instantly, Asriel appeared, running up the stairs that led into the basement. For a split second, Frisk could see terror in his eyes, terror one would feel if they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner. When he realized it was only his foster sibling, Asriel calmed down.

“Oh, it’s you, Frisk,” he began, a nervous smile on his fuzzy face. “Heh, for a second, I thought...er, nevermind, it’s nothing.” Frisk cocked a brow, questioning their brother. Immediately, a look of panic etched Asriel’s features. “Oh, well, uh...I was just, um...it’s kinda a funny story…” The young goat boy trailed off when he saw Frisk’s suspicious expression. “O-Ok, you got me. I was going inside the basement. Mom and Dad stepped out, so...I thought...I’d take a peek?”

Frisk was taken aback; one of the first rules they had learned upon arriving to New Home after their adoption was that the basement was off-limits. Surely Asriel, who’d lived in New Home all his life, would’ve known to obey that rule. They reminded Asriel that Toriel would, no doubt, be furious if she found out her rule was broken.

“I know, I know,” said the young monster. “But...I just really wanted to know what’s down there, and why Mom and Dad wouldn’t let us see it. It’ll be really quick, and I’ll be out before you know it, ok?” Frisk wanted to argue, but it was clear Asriel would not be swayed. Reluctantly, Frisk threw up their hands in defeat, and Asriel went downstairs once more. Frisk bit their lip, and followed at a distance. As Asriel disappeared into the darkness, Frisk lingered on the steps, watching, listening, waiting…

Suddenly…

“AHH!”

A scream filled the air, a scream unlike any Frisk had ever heard before. With a pounding heart, Frisk rushed into the basement after Asriel, walking along the long, shadowy hallway. The deafening silence rang in Frisk’s head, the paranoia of something terrible happening to the young prince nearly causing them to be light-headed. Eventually, they reached the end of the hallway. Something was there, its body twisted into a cowering position. As Frisk got closer, they realized it was Asriel, but something was...off...about him. His entire body was a light shade of blue, and stood perfectly still. Frisk reached out to touch them, before yelping and pulling their hand away; Asriel’s body was like ice. It was then that Frisk realized it: Asriel was frozen.

Hovering in front of the frozen monster was a box of some sort, a decorative sort of thing colored green and yellow. Frisk could feel a magical presence radiating off it. Could this have been the thing that froze Asriel? Was this the thing Toriel and Asgore had been trying to protect them from? Frisk reached for it, their hands trembling. As soon as they made contact with the box, there was a flash of light. Frisk grunted, averting their eyes until the sudden light faded away. They peeked through their fingers and saw that the box was gone. A child stood in their place, one wearing a shirt with stripes that matched the boxes color pattern. They had pale, white skin, rosy cheeks, and big, red eyes. A polite smile stretched across their face.

“Greetings, Frisk.”


	3. Chara

Frisk had no idea how to assess their current situation. Not one minute ago, they and Asriel had broken their parents “don’t go into the basement” rule. Now, Asriel was a statue of ice, and Frisk was facing a strange child-like entity that appeared from a magical floating box. This was...certainly turning out to be an interesting day. The child giggled.

“Surprised, are you not?” Frisk nodded dumbfoundedly. “Of course you are. You have never been exposed to this kind of magic. Oh, excuse me; where are my manners? My name is Chara.”

Frisk tried to muster up some courage; this “Chara” was the one to trap Asriel in his frozen state, something Frisk was determined to undo. They demanded to know who Chara was, and why they froze Asriel.

“To answer your first question,” Chara began. “I am a being made entirely of magic, created long ago by a powerful spellcaster. The box you touched...it had been imprisoning me for all these years, only to be opened when someone breaks its seal, as you have done. For years, I waited; the Dreemurr bloodline passed the box down from generation to generation. They feared what power it held, and kept it a secret, which was why Asgore and Toriel forbade you from entering the basement.” Chara’s crimson eyes wandered over to Asriel. 

“As for your friend...I am afraid to tell you that, because the seal has been broken, not only have I been freed, but also the magic stored within the box. It is magic far greater than what is used down here. Because of this, all of the Underground has been affected, except for the one who broke the seal: you.”

A shiver ran down Frisk’s spine. If what Chara was saying was true, it meant that every human and monster were frozen solid as Asriel had been. Quickly, Frisk asked if the magic could be undone.

“All spells have their weaknesses,” replied the being. “And since you freed me, it is only right that I tell you the weakness for this one. Now, tell me, Frisk: do you know about SOULS?” Frisk nodded. “Good. Now, I must tell you something that may come as a surprise to you: every being in the Underground, human, monster, or otherwise, has been stripped of their SOUL. As we speak, hundreds of SOULS are lingering outside of this house. They are not the harmless, heart-shaped essences you see in books, however. No, the magic of the box has caused the SOULS to mutate into new beings, animalistic creatures with the desire to kill and destroy. You must fight them.”

Frisk quickly said that they didn’t want to hurt anyone, prompting Chara to laugh.

“Worry not, child. My creator was clever, and they planned for something like this. The magic will also wear off the the creatures can regain their conscience. Once the mutated creatures have returned to the right state of mind, the corrupted SOUL will return to its frozen host, and the spell will be broken. Do you understand, Frisk?” Slowly, Frisk nodded. “Now, before you go on your journey, there is something I must mention. My box...because you broke its seal, it now belongs to you. Now, I understand that a simple-looking box does not sound like a fascinating gift, but allow me to show you how it works, and you might sing a different tune. Come.”

Frisk hardly had time to blink before the scenery around them changed. No longer were they standing in the basement, but instead, a large and elegantly decorated room of some sort. Chara stood before three doors, each door having a strange symbol over it, possibly hinting at the contents inside. In the room itself were two fully-stocked bookshelves, a cluttered desk holding a small jewelry box, a mirror, and a scroll with a strange language written on it. All of this inside one little box? This was becoming too much for Frisk to take in.

“Allow me to give you a tour,” said Chara, smiling amusedly at Frisk’s bewildered state. “This room is the Center Room. Here, you may find out about the old magic I was created from. You can learn various types of combat strategies, as well. However, if you are as pacifistic as you say, there are also defensive techniques for you to study. Another thing for you to check is your STATS, using that mirror there.” Chara pointed to said mirror. “Stare into its glass, and you will see how strong you’ve become, how defensive you are, how much LOVE you’ve gained…” Frisk interrupted here, asking what LOVE was. Chara’s smile doubled in size. “I would tell you, but, given your ideals on fighting, it would probably be best if I kept my mouth shut. Now, on to the next room.”

Frisk decided not to argue as they felt themselves be forced to the next room, which had a staff-like object above its door. This room was filled with small platforms of some sort. One one of these platforms was a weak-looking branch.

“This is the weapons room,” Chara explained. As you go on, you may find items that can boost your attacking power. They will be stored here upon finding them, and you will have to come here to change what weapon you are using.” Chara eyed the stick. “It seems my creator decided to supply you with a basic weapon to start with. Would you like to equip it now?” Frisk refused. “As I thought. On to the next room.”

Frisk was led through another door, an image of what looked like a bulb etched above it. This room, like the weapons room, had platforms for holding things. Unlike the weapons room, it was completely empty.

“This is the items room. Any item not being used for attacking or defending will be here. This includes items used for healing. Now, I am aware that monster food works as a healing item, due to its magical properties. If you wish, get as much monster food as you can and store it here. To the next room.”

The next door had a chest piece above it, which made Frisk suspect that it had something to do with armor. 

“This is the armor room. This is where wearable items can be stored. These items will boost your defense and allow you to take more hits. As you can see, the only item available to you now is…” Chara began to look slightly disgusted. “A...used bandage...Er, but worry not, you will find better, more sanitary defensive items as time passes. That about covers it.”

As suddenly as Frisk was brought into the box, they were brought out of it, returning to the basement’s end. Chara stood before him once again.

“Frisk,” Chara started. “The time has come for your journey to begin. To save your family, to save your friends, to save everyone in the Underground, you must complete this task. As you know, there are five regions of this kingdom: the Capital, which is where we are now, Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin, and the Ruins. You must go to each region and search through them carefully. Five towers have sprung up due to the box’s magic. You will have to enter each tower, fight and free the SOULS, and...well, I wish not to spoil that information yet.” Chara laughed at Frisk’s frustrated face. “Sorry, but I was trapped in that box for generations. I believe I deserve to have a little fun.”

With that, Chara disappeared into the box, which landed in Frisk’s hands. They stared at it, processing the events that just happened. Five towers to conquer, hundreds of SOULS to save...the child really had their work cut out for them. But the thought of seeing everyone in the Underground returned to their normal, happy states filled Frisk with determination, and they decided that no matter how difficult the task seemed, they’d go through with it 100%. After all, they lost their family once; they refused to lose it again.

 

With the items room of the box filled with slices of cinnamon-butterscotch pie and golden flower tea, Frisk set out for the city. The loud silence reminded Frisk of just how lonely they were, and as they exited the Royal Castle, and entered the city, they saw just how horrifying the situation was. Glistening, blue statues were everywhere. People were frozen in mid-conversation and mid-step. Their faces were stuck in innocent expressions, completely unaware of the fate that befell on them. Frisk’s determination grew with every frozen body they saw, and they ventured on. They passed by the local shop, glancing through the window. Asgore and Toriel’s bodies were near the entrance, bags of groceries in their arms. Frisk promised them that they would fix this, and and everything would be ok.

The search through the quiet city continued, ending when the shadow of a colossal building fell over them. In the middle of the city, a tower stood over the buildings, its peak nearly scraping the dirt and stone of the Underground’s ceiling. It was an ominous dark brown in color, contrasting with the silvery hue of the city surrounding it. Frisk took a deep breath, before approaching the entrance. Suddenly, there was a strange voice. 

“Who approaches this tower?” it boomed. Timidly, Frisk responded with their name. “...Frisk...Ah, yes...I know why you are here, child. You wish to save the denizens of this kingdom. If that is the case, then you may enter. But be warned...saving your people is not the only task you must accomplish here.”

The voice faded away, and the door of the tower creaked open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters seem too short. I just really like getting things out quick. ^_^;


End file.
